degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-24278407-20140802174934
I know I have posted on here a lot about the whole EClare-Clew-baby plot, but I think that now that I've had some time to think about it, I want to post my thoughts on the problem with the writers, my predicitions, and my hopes. This is all based off the most-likely scenario that Drew is the father. The problem with Degrassi writers is that this is basically no longer Degrassi, because on Degrassi, they had a sweet gothic romatic guy who would never had cheated on his girlfriend and a mature high school girl who's made every decision after carefully thinking out the future. Now, these two characters have completely changed. Now, I'm not going to go in depth about Eli, because even in real life, good guys make bead decisions. However, Clare is no longer Clare it seems. Every choice and decision Clare has made in her life has always seemed to be well-thought out, unless she was resonably upset, like when she tried to sleep with Eli after her parent's told her they were getting a divorce, or when she tried to upload naked pictures on her bosses computer after he sexually harrased her. Clare has always worked hard to get into a good school, so that she can get a good job in her chosen field. Now she can't go to school in New York because if Drew wants to be involved in their childs life, she has to stay in Toronto, but if she wants to be able to provide for her child, she needs to get a good job. See how that works out? Also, very shortly, the Clare we knew never would have just jumped into bed with Degrassi's biggest player. Never. Althought I am a EClare shipper, I think EClare is done for. Eli isn't in a frat-boy phase like Drew is, but he's still a college student who probably can't take on the role of step-dad. Eli will probably give up hope after finding out Clare is pregnant. I honestly don't know what Clare and Drew will do. People have been saying they think she will have a miscarriage, and this is supported by the fact Clare had cancer. I don't really ''think ''thats true, but I'm not very educated on the subject. Others have said they think she will have a abortion, and I still think it's totally out of character for her to get a abortion, but I suppose it's still possible. I also don't know if Drew will be involved. I think he is going through the frat-boy phase, because he should be in college. He's a good guy at heart, he really is, but he still makes bad decisions about girls and responsibilities. I think he will want to be involved, but won't know how. I honestly hope the EClare can work through this. They are a power couple, and I think Eli loves Clare unconditionally. I think Eli could be a good step-father to Clare's baby, and I think they could even still live in New York, they would just both have to work hard to pay for the apartment and baby. I hope Clare does keep the baby, because no matter who the father is, that child should not be judged because of who the father is. This baby hasn't even breathed yet, why say 'just get rid of him' when this baby could be someone amazing? Give him/her a chance to live. I hope that if EClare do get back together, they can work out a custody agreement with Drew. I hope Drew gives Clare most of the rights, because she's the one with the big plans for the future and no matter what he chooses, she's the one who's going to get the most baby-duties put on. Hopefully he will see that. That's all :) Just my thought and opinions. Sorry it was so long...